Breaking the news
by Rosamundisch
Summary: 3rd story in "The 'boys'" series, Hermione can't wait to tell Ginny about recent events, but gets caught up with a certain Luna Lovegood before! Read and Review, just a short story!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione suddenly felt much better – who cared if Ron Weasley thought of her as just a friend? She had just been asked to the yule ball by no other person but Viktor Krum! Who, to make things even better, is adored by Ron!

She couldn't tell Ron or Harry, no, she'd wait till the night, then she would walk down those stairs looking beautiful, and Viktor would meet her… that's another thing, she needed a new dress!

'Whoa Hermione, your presence is very happy today' Gah, Hermione thought; she did NOT have time for Luna Lovegood today. She turned around, and grinned at the dreamy blonde behind her.

'Er, Hey Luna! I've just found out some good news' Hermione said, still grinning. 'That's all!' Luna tilted her head to the side and looked at Hermione for a couple of seconds.

'Krum just asked you to the ball, did he not?' She asked knowingly. Hermione gasped

'H-how could you just tell that?' Hermione asked, astounded. 'Maybe the eye really does exist' She added, questioning all her beliefs in it not existing. Luna laughed.

'No, I was walking by when he asked you!' Luna said, dreamily. 'But the eye still exists Hermione' she added, staring into space, away with the Nargles. Hermione sighed, and hurriedly walked on, whilst Luna was still in her daydream mode, and went to find Ginny.

She found Ginny lingering next to the stairs to the boy's dormitory, twiddling her fingers to pass the time.

'Hey Gin, waiting for Dean? Hermione asked.

'Huh? Who?' Ginny replied distractedly.

'Your boyfriend?' Hermione asked again.

'Oh yeah… waiting for… yeah, Dean' Ginny replied, distractedly, even though they both knew it wasn't Dean she was waiting for.

'Ginny you've got to tell Dean! It isn't fair on him if you like someone else!' Hermione said, a bit to shrill for Ginny's liking. Ginny sighed.

'Well if I break up with Dean it's not like I can just pick it up with Seamus, they're best friends Hermione!' both girls paused, as if they were thinking, but Hermione was too excited to put too much thoughts into Ginny's own problems.

'Good news Gin!'

'What is it?'

'I've been asked to the yule ball Ginny!' Hermione paused, letting the news sink in. Ginny sighed.

'Good for you Hermione, I'm glad my brother was finally brave enough to ask' Ginny said sadly. Hermione scoffed.

'As if?! Ronald Weasley? He's like my brother, not my date' Ginny was confused.

'What about that time when you were saying how much you really liked him?' Ginny asked.

'Shutup Ginny!' Hermione retorted, giggling. 'Anyway, who needs Ron? I have someone SO much better' Hermione added, superiorly.

'Ooh… Who is it?' Ginny asked, interested.

'Well…who's name starts with V and is effortlessly beautiful?' Hermione asked innocently.

'Victoire Delacour?' Ginny asked, and then shook her head when Hermione looked confused. 'No, she hasn't been born yet' Hermione was too excited to think too much at what Ginny just said.

'Er… better. Definitely better.' Ginny waited for Hermione to tell her. 'VIKTOR KRUM!' Hermione shouted with excitement, and Ginny screamed.

'No! That's amazing!' Ginny squealed, and the two girls were so excited they didn't notice Harry and Ron's return.

'What's amazing Gin?' Ron asked. Hermione a gesture to Ginny.

'Er… Nothing' Ginny said, and gave Hermione a puzzled look.

'You looking for Dean Ginny?' harry asked. 'Cos if you are, him and Seamus are still in the hall finishing their breakfast'

'Cool' said Ginny, and then scarpered out of the entrance hole. Ron then headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory to get his books.

'Erm Hermione, are you erm ok?' Harry asked, timidly, half expecting Hermione to shout at him for some reason.

'Yeah, course, why?' Hermione asked. Harry breathed out slowly with relief.

'Erm I was wondering, do you really have a date for the ball?' harry asked timidly. 'Because I am erm a champion so I really need a date, you know? I mean, it's fine if you don't want to, but yeah' Harry felt he had to explain. Hermione was felt sorry for Harry, because spending an evening with him would have been good (on seconds thought, Krum was much better!). When she told Ron and Harry she had a date before she WAS lying, but now she was telling the truth, and she couldn't feel any better by doing so.

'No, I wasn't lying Harry! I do have a date! Why won't you believe me?!' she said. She wasn't really annoyed, but if she ran off now after saying that, Harry wouldn't question her who her date was – she knew harry wouldn't!


	2. Chapter 2

Series carried on here….

s/9050849/1/

Read and Review! Love you for reading this!

3 3 3


End file.
